El soldadito de plomo
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Alfred se encuentra pensativo un día aburrido en casa, por lo que se pone a recordar. Al final llega una visita inesperada que le hace tomar una conclusión. Una simple historia de Alfred y Arthur.


_Parece mentira que esta sea mi pareja favorita de Hetalia y yo sin hacer ningún fic de ellos.. Bueno, en realidad, para que mentir. Empecé amando esta pareja pero luego vas descubriendo más y más en Hetalia y te vas enamorando de otras X/D. Aún así, soy fiel aún a ella. Viendo un AMV de estos dos, me dieron ganas de escribir la pequeña historia-escena que se me había ocurrido de ellos ¡Y TODO ESTO.. surgió cuando vi ese capítulo en el que sale Alfred limpiando la.. maldita bódega esa extraña en la que al final pone un soldadito en el comedor : D. Cuando leeis, sabreis de que hablo. _

_Pues nada, es una historia muy simple, no tiene mucho más. Apta para todos los públicos ^~^_

* * *

¿Qué son los recuerdos? Es una pregunta que puede tener mil respuestas diferentes. Cierto que tienen un solo significado, pero lo que sienten cada uno por ellos puede ser totalmente contrario.

¿Qué eran los recuerdos para Alfred? Para él… Intentaban no ser nada. Momentos o trozos de su vida que estaban allí, en su memoria, pero que de alguna manera no deseaba darles más importancia de la que tenían, que de alguna manera… deseaba olvidar poco a poco. Porque para él, eran momentos de vida muerta, momentos que serían imposibles de recobrar de nuevo.

El muchacho de ojos azulados y cabello acastañado dejó de observar la figurita que mantenía sobre sus manos mientras se apoyaba sobre la chimenea y la dejó de nuevo tal como estaba. Cada vez entendía menos por qué dejaba en el comedor aquel soldadito de plomo viejo y anticuado entre los demás decorados. Cuando su mente no estaba distraída en nada y no tenía nada que hacer lo único que le producía aquel objeto era quedarse así, tal como había estado: embobado con la mente en blanco. Viajando años atrás, a un mundo pasado. Eso era recordar. Y por alguna razón, no le gustaba hacerlo.

- Ahh…En fin, quizá lo mejor sea que limpie un poco el comedor.-suspiró frotándose las manos y echándose después vaho en ellas para calentarlas.

En realidad el comedor estaba limpio, sin polvo. Hacía poco que la mucama había pasado por allí para ordenar todo y tirar los sucios envoltorios de su insana comida. Echó una mirada al fuego de la chimenea que crepitaba rompiendo el silencio de la solitaria sala. Se acuclilló ante ella y alzó los brazos acercando las palmas lo suficiente como para calentarlas.

El frío invierno no le gustaba nada. Era una de las principales razones que le obligaban a permanecer en casa. Estaba bien cuando uno tenía tarea y trabajo que hacer, pero cuando el día era tan aburrido como aquél no lo soportaba. Para colmo los videojuegos que tenía guardados en el armario se los había terminado todos y ya no sabía si repetirlos de nuevo o esperar alguna nueva edición.

Se quedó mirando el fuego anaranjado pensado varios segundos, concluyendo que lo mejor sería irse ya a dormir a pesar de lo temprano que era cuando sonó la puerta bruscamente rompiendo el silencio de forma inesperada como aquellas películas de terror.

Se irguió de nuevo y la miró con el ceño fruncido. No esperaba visita alguna y hacía demasiado frío fuera como para ser algún ciudadano perdido o algún vecino que se le hubiera terminado la sal.

- ¿Quién es?-preguntó acercándose poco a poco y frunciendo cada vez más las cejas. No obtuvo resultado al mirar por la merilla, demasiado oscuro como para definir la silueta de en frente.

Hubiera tenido miedo, pero un héroe no podía tenerlo y menos aún en esos momentos. La abrió lentamente, achicando los ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad lo antes posible. Sin embargo, no tardó en abrirlos de la sorpresa al verse con un inesperado rostro.

- ¡-A-arthur!-exclamó mientras se expandía en su rostro cierta palidez.

El joven de cabellos rubios claros color paja clavaba sus ojos verdes en él fijamente. Fruncía aquellas especiales cejas todo lo posible, como si estuviera muy, muy enfadado.

No es que Arthur tuviera un nuevo corte de pelo, o que hubiera crecido algunos centímetros. En realidad, estaba tan pequeño y delgado como siempre, pero lo extraño de todo aquello era su visita.

- ¿Me has… Me has visitado sin decirme nada antes?-terminó preguntando el americano con un tono de incertidumbre. Era imposible que el inglés le visitara sin antes haberle llamado, eso no era usual en él. Es más, él siempre que lo había hecho había recibido una buena regañina por su parte sobre los modales.

El frío que hacía afuera le congelaba cada miembro del cuerpo, sin él saberlo se encogía contra la puerta medio tiritando, intentando esconder las manos con las mangas de su sudadera roja.

- ¿No vass a dejarmeu pasar, baaastardo?-farfulló finalmente Arthur con una extraña vocalización como si tuviera algo en la boca. Sin más, se apoyó en su puerta perdiendo el equilibrio.

Ahí estaba la respuesta. Arthur estaba borracho. Asustado pensando que caería sobre el frío suelo de fuera, lo cogió de las axilas y lo ayudó a entrar hacia dentro. Una vez cerrada la puerta y volviendo al interior de la sala, las luces de ésta le permitieron poder fijarse en detalles que la oscura calle le había ocultado. Arthur tenía los cachetes rosados y apenas podía abrir bien los ojos. Por no decir la peste a cerveza y vino que echaba tanto su aliento como ropa, ésta última alborotada como si se hubiera intentado desvestir.

- ¿Qué hacías… cerca de mi casa borracho?-le preguntó perplejo, aunque dudaba recibir una buena respuesta.

- Yoo…-empezó a decir el joven mientras el otro le sentaba sobre el sillón verdoso con cuidado, quitándole el abrigo negro y dejándolo a un lado.- Yooo visitaba a… ti.

Pronunciando aquello último con ese divertido acento exagerado, desplomó su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de miedo hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el sillón –suerte de que éste lo había dejado ahí y no sobre una silla-. Alfred le miró algo asustado de verlo tan ebrio. Eso era muy habitual en él pero siempre que tenía oportunidad de verlo en ese estado no podía evitar preocuparse un poco. Era tan diferente el Arthur serio y refunfuñón a aquel chico sin modales y acalorado que parecía confesar tanto con tanta libertad que era, sin duda, muy extraño para él.

Vio como éste, con los ojos cerrados seguramente incapaz de abrirlos, alzaba la mano señalando con el dedo índice el techo.

- ¿Me das uuna coupita de vino?

Era bastante gracioso. Evitando que le escuchara, se rió silenciosamente ocultando sus comisuras con una mano.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a responder, Arthur se inclinó en el sillón, quedando sentado de nuevo. Miraba un punto fijo, como si algo invisible estuviera allí con ellos. A pesar de lo ebrio que iba y lo estúpidos que podían sonar así sus comentarios, seguía siendo hermoso. Con aquel pálido rostro de mejillas coloradas por la bebida, ese ceño fruncido y ese débil cuerpo que se había mantenido así tanto años sin crecer a pesar de la mucha edad que tenía.

- Que bonitos… eran esos días…-empezó a decir Arthur con melancolía sin quitar aquel tono especial que hacía casi indescifrables sus palabras.

Alfred suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Para Arthur recordar continuamente era un hobbie. A diferencia de él que le desagradaba entristecerse por cosas que debían olvidarse pero que permanecían en ti, Arthur amaba estar día tras día enfrascado en el pasado en vez de vivir el presente. Estaba casi seguro que ese ceño lo solía fruncir más bien por cosas que habían sucedido hacia años que por ahora.

- …Y yo te regalé esa preciosa caja de…-sin terminar la frase, el inglés se alzó del sillón tambaleándose hacia los lados y haciendo así que Alfred se alzara también con miedo a que se cayera.

Si hubiera sabido que éste habría hecho eso, desde un primer momento lo habría detenido. Arthur, todo convencido y aún con la mirada fija en aquel punto de la habitación, se dirigió hacía la chimenea. Con el morro cada vez más torcido hacia un lado, cogió con seguridad el soldadito de plomo que Alfred había dejado sobre ésta minutos antes.

Al ver tal escena, abrió los ojos de par en par y cogió su cuerpo echándole hacía atrás con intención de detenerle, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

- ¿Mui… soldadito? –preguntaba el rubio cogiendo el objeto con dos dedos y acercándoselo tanto a la cara que de un momento a otro rozaría su nariz. Soltó una risotada burlesca de las suyas.-… ¡o sea, no puede ser!

No sabía que decir, que hacer, como responder. Por primera vez se había olvidado de guardar aquel soldadito en la cámara como siempre. Bueno, no es que se le hubiera olvidado, más bien Arthur siempre le avisaba de sus visitas como un hombre de buenos modales debía hacer. Era la primera vez que aparecía en su casa borracho sin previo aviso, más que nada porque la distancia entre ambos era grande y si debía ponerse ebrio que mejor que uno de sus bares para hacerlo.

Se lo quitó con rapideza y lo escondió detrás de su espalda. Iba a aprovechar el estado en el que se encontraba.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Estás muy borracho, Arthur, jajaja! ¡Eso no era un soldado, era una figurita de una dama!-se excusó enseguida con una nerviosa sonrisa.- Pero está demasiado vieja ya, deberé tirarla sino…

Quedó callado porque los brazos del pequeño inglés se deslizaron por detrás suya y le alcanzaron la figura más rápido de que lo él habría pensado.

- ¡Es mi soldadito!-bramó éste una vez tuvo el objeto de nuevo entre sus manos. Esta vez cogiéndolo con ambas y mirándolo desde más distancia. No sólo eso, con una grata sonrisa.- ¡Lo tenías siempre ahí… y nunca me habías dicho nada!

Le enterneció ver como el joven ilusionado alzaba la mirada hasta él con aquella tonta sonrisa de niño pequeño. Se mordió el labio. Luego él se quejaba de que Arthur ocultara demasiado sus verdaderos sentimientos, quizá él también lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

Sin borrar la sonrisa traviesa y sin dejar de mirarle, Arthur se llevó las manos a la corbata, sin soltar el soldadito.

- Mira… Sólo iba a venir a regañarte de lo idiota que eres…-empezó a decir provocando que una ligera gota de sudor cayera por su frente mientras fruncía una ceja.-… Pero me quedaré a dormir contigo y… dormiremos juntos como aquellos tiempos.

Desnudó su corbata y la dejó caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que se desabrochaba la camisa blanca. Alfred cerró la boca que había abierto con la intención de responder a su insulto. Miró como se quitaba los primeros botones y finalmente avanzó un brazo deteniéndole.

- Espera, para dormir no es necesario que te desnudes, ¿cierto?-le aseveró con una mirada nerviosa. Tuteó su pecho y comenzó a botonar de nuevo su camisa.-Si lo haces pasarás frío esta noche.

El tono en el que se lo decía no le gustaba nada. En esos momentos siempre era él quien parecía el más maduro. Su voz cambiaba, olvidando aquel juguetón tono de niño que solía usar siempre.

- ¿Pero quién… te crees que soy?- preguntó Arthur al final sacando los morros y exagerando su tono de provocación hasta tal punto de hacerlo gracioso. Hinchando los mofletes, el inglés comenzó a bofetear su cara lentamente con intención de no hacerle daño pero sí de burlarse.-jaja… no soy tu hijo.

Nadie diría que no lo era en ese momento. Lo parecía, o al menos parecía más crío que él. Tan embelesado estaba en sus botones, que no se dio cuenta cuando éste se le acercó, abrazándole de repente.

- Ahhh… Por qué eres tan grande…-farfullaba refregando la cabeza en su pecho como si él fuera un peluche gigante.- maldito bastardo que tiene más músculos y espalda que yo… -lo apretó con más fuerza sin provocarle daño alguno ya que no tenía la suficiente. Alfred no dijo nada y el silencio fue interrumpido de nuevo por el joven ebrio.-… Ese niño tan adorable… Ha crecido y se ha vuelto un hombre…. Mi niño.

Tragó saliva con dificultad por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Blanco como el mármol se quedó petrificado donde estaba al escuchar tal confesión. Como siempre tan posesivo con él y en especial, obsesionado con ser su niño. Eran cosas que le molestaban, sin embargo la ternura con que lo había dicho aquella vez le había conmovido.

Se interrumpió su asombro cuando éste caminó hacia atrás, arrastrándole con él cogiéndole de la corbata. Ambos cayeron sobre el sillón, él encima del ebrio Arthur que le rodeaba con las manos la cintura y le miraba cariñosamente.

- Ah… Es muy diferente a cuando eras pequeño…-comenzó a decir mientras le miraba a los ojos con un brillo especial en ellos.- Ahora pesas tanto y en aquellos días tan poco… Podía recogerte en mi pecho como una pequeña bolita, eras la cosa más preciosa del mundo.

Con el dedo índice, Arthur rozó su nariz de forma juguetona, ampliando más aquella sonrisa. Y seguía recordando y recordando. Parecía ciego a lo que estaba viviendo ahora por enfrascarse tanto en unas costumbres que ya no existían.

Se quitó las gafas y se acomodó encima suya tal como él lo había querido, enredando así sus piernas con las de él. Le devolvió la mirada, pero la suya seria y decidida.

- Arthur, ¿Puedes por un momento olvidar esos días y mirar ahora?-le preguntó de forma retórica.

Por eso odiaba los recuerdos. Deseaba vivir el día a día, no el pasado. Los conceptos e ideas cambiaban. Le enrabiaba que Arthur no le pudiera ver aún como un hombre.

No fue respondido, ya que el pequeño inglés había cerrado los ojos durmiéndose de repente. Seguramente la bebida no le había permitido aguantar más. Observó las largas pestañas del rubio y suspiró provocando que su flequillo se meciera con su soplo.

Era tan tentador verlo así, tan hermoso y calmado delante de él como si jamás hubiera roto un plato. Parecía un niño inocente en ese momento, a pesar de que sabía todo lo mal que había hecho. Aún así, sabía que detrás de aquel caparazón frío que mostraba a los demás, tenía un sensible corazón humilde que le mostró en aquellos años en su infancia.

Sí, él veía los recuerdos como experiencias más de su vida que servían para saber detalles tan bonitos y delicados como aquél. Estaba convencido que para eso debían servir los recuerdos, no para obsesionarse con ellos.

Avanzó el rostro hacia el suyo mientras cerraba los ojos. Los entreabrió justo en el momento en que sus labios rozaron los de éste a punto de besarlos.

- No, no quiero aprovecharme de ti por estar así.-susurró con ternura y le acarició la mejilla echando de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sabía que el peso de su cuerpo no lo soportaría el inglés toda la noche, así que se echó hacia un lado y ajustándose como pudo entre el respaldo y su cuerpo, alzó un brazo para rodearlo y apretarlo contra él. No sólo porque así cabrían mejor en el sofá, sino por qué deseaba dormir así con él.

La mano que había dejado colgando Arthur, casi rozando el suelo, se flexionó para posarse encima del americano, dejando así escurrir entre sus dedos el soldadito de plomo que había estado aferrando todo el tiempo, provocando que cayera al suelo.

* * *

_Y eso es todo *_* taaan tiernos. Me salió muy shounen y ouhh : ** Yo sé que Alfred es maduro cuando quiere, lo sé. Y JUSTO en esos momentos es cuando lo es, y también he de decir que es cuando a Arthur se le ve el niño que tiene dentro XD. Me ha gustado sacar ambas facetas de ellos ^-^_


End file.
